The DayZ of Evil
by dahellraider
Summary: Chris and Jill are sent into Chernarus to investigate a recent outbreak. Little do they know the zombies are the least of their problems. As they travel through the country with an unlikely pair of companions to find their answers. DayZ and Resident evil Cross-over
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here that is resident evil related, OR from Arma 2 and the DayZ mod, and make no profit in my work.**

**DayZ is a mod for Arma 2, and has become so successfully and popular that it will be a standalone game later this year. If you don't know what it is check it out on youtube or something. My youtube account Dahellraider has a few DayZ vids you can check out as well.  
**

**Updated, edited version.  
**

* * *

**Night on the Coast**

Chernarus, Chris had never even heard of the place. All he knew was that it's another one of those ex-soviet states. He and Jill both were being sent in after the entire country was quarantined due to an Unknown outbreak. The military finally tasked the BSAA to send in investigators to figure out what was going on.

The two partners approached on an inflatable boat. Chris wished they had brought night vision with them, as it was pitch black in the middle of the night. Making their way towards shore they jumped off the boat. they quickly dragged it on the beach and took their gear out before deflating the boat to bury it in the sand. Chris now looked over to Jill they were both wearing green cameo with their BSAA patches on the sleeves.

"Alright Jill, take out the map" Chris said as he finished burying their boat.

"Um, map" Jill replied with a confused look.

Chris stood from the spot they were digging. "Yeah, it's in my lucky green bag"

"You mean that old bag you like to carry around, the one with all the holes?"

"That's the one" Chris replied smiling

"Yeah, I kind of left that bag back on the ship" Jill admitted looking down on the ground.

"You got to be kidding me Jill. How are we suppose to navigate" Chris nearly yelled now becoming frustrated. Today was simply not his day.

Jill took out her flashlight pointing it to a road sign just in front of them. The main road was right next to the coast, just in viewing distance. "We can you use the signs to get to the nearest town" Jill suggested.

Chris just faceplamed, as he looked back towards Jill. "Unless you can read Russian Jill, will be better of following the main road"

Jill at first didn't believe him for some reason. However. she did when seeing the blue sign that was showed the name of a town which looked like it started with a 4. Noticing Chris was right she sighed giving up.

"Come on Jill lets go" Chris pulled out his M9 pistol. Jill nodded in reply, following Chris with her weapon at the ready.

The place was pitch-black; there was not even any moonlight out to help them. If it wasn't for their flashlights they wouldn't even be able to see their hands right in front of them. They couldn't see far ahead, but they could hear faints sounds of what probably was the infected, and even a few faint sounds of random gunfire in the distance.

The road itself was a mess, and there was badly made road blocks all about. Husk of what remained of old cars, and not to mention to amount of rubble. To the left the ocean they could still hear, and to the right Chris could just barely make out what looked like hills and mountains in the distance. Before Chris could even think, Jill tugged him back, pointing at a red light directly ahead.

"You see that?" Jill whispered in his ear

Chris looked at the light ahead. To him it looked like a road flare in the middle of the street. "Yeah, we should check it out" Chris whispered back in reply, as he looked directly towards Jill.

They cautiously approached the road flare walking as quiet as possible. Getting closer and closer they could see a body right next to the flare on the road. Both Chris and Jill now had their side arms in hand. Slowly walking towards the body they checked their surroundings, as they got maybe fifteen to twenty feet from the body they could hear flies around it.

With the body now at his feet Chris kneeled to check it. He couldn't tell, but the body seemed be freshly killed. There was nothing on him; suddenly they heard movement coming from behind them.

"Don't even think about it" A voice from behind said

"Put the guns down on the ground. And we will let you walk" Another voice from behind added

Both Chris and Jill did as they said. Chris turned around seeing two men with Rifles pointing directly at them. Chris kept thinking in his mind how to approach the situation. After all, they had been in worse situations before.

Before Chris could think what to do he just smiled at what he was seeing. Looking at the main furthest away Chris could see a darkly figure behind him. The figure grabbed the man Slitting his throat, and with his other hand pulled out what looked like a silenced pistol shooting the other man directly behind his head dropping them both dead. The figure tossed the now lifeless man in his arm on the ground. He holstered his side arm, and slowly approached Chris.

"You look new here, you should stay off the coast" The figure said approaching him. Chris could now make out the white man. He was wearing rugged down military clothing with a cap and night vision goggles over it.

Chris picked up his M9 from the ground, and Jill did the same. "Thanks for the help back there" Chris replied as he truly was thankful.

"Don't be, we just wanted the loot" The man said tossing the body of the man he knifed over looking through his gear.

"We?" Chris replied confused

Before he could say anything Jill tugged Chris on the shoulder pointing at a handful of dark figures approaching from multiple directions. About another three heavily armed man all wearing the same rugged military clothing approached, and they all began taking the gear of both dead men.

"You're lucky you don't have anything worthwhile on you, or you wouldn't be so thankful" The man that saved their lives said.

"Where you two heading anyways" One of the other figures said.

"To the nearest town" Jill replied

"S you plan to continue heading west down the road?" The original man asked

"Yes we do were with the BSAA. We came here to investigate the source of this outbreak" Chris replied explaining their situation. He was hoping these guys were military, and welling to help them. However, something was off about them they didn't seem military at least by the way they moved around.

All three men just laugh; Chris didn't know what was so funny. They just finished looting the bodies disappearing in the distance. while the man that saved them stayed looking directly at Chris.

"Have fun In Cherno" The man said before following his buddies in the darkness.

As the men disappeared in the darkness Chris could hear what sounded like vehicles in the distance. Which Probably belonging to the group that just saved them, yet there were no headlights in the distance. Chris just guessed they more than likely drive with night vision.

"What was that all about?" Jill asked standing next to Chris

"I don't know, but we better get in that town and find a place to hold up for the night. I think we better off traveling in the day time"

They continued down the road approaching a hill directly ahead of them. Over the horizon of the hill they could see what looked like tips of buildings. Now sitting on the hill they could see what looked like an old ruined down building in the outskirts of a city. There was hardly any lights in the distance only a few flaming barrels.

Chris and Jill could both see infected walking all around. They were lucky it was night, as the infected could not see them. They crawled their way towards the building, hoping the infected would not hear them. The building was so close, but the crawling made it feel so far. They could hear the faint growling sounds of the infected. If they were not use to this sort of thing Chris might have found the sounds scary and disturbing.

For once in this night they caught a break. They made it inside the multiple story ruined building without a hitch. Now inside what seemed like the center of the building there was already a fire let inside an old barrel. However it seemed like it had been unattended for some time.

"I'll take first watch. You get some sleep Jill" Chris said looking through junk on the ground hoping to find anything useful.

"Chris No, you've been…"

"Don't argue Jill, you need just as much sleep as I do" Chris said cutting Jill off in conversation

Jill knew Chris was being stubborn right now, but she figured it was best not to argue. They were now waiting; hoping tomorrow would turn out better than this night.

* * *

**Friendlies in Cherno?**

Taylor and Ryan had spent the night in an empty hotel in cherno. They were robbed on the streets just on the outskirts of town last night, and therefore lost their rifles. Luckily the bandits left them some of their basic gear and hatchets. Setting up inside the building last night they had used some barb wire on the doors, as well as a few bear traps lying all around the first floor catching any unwanted visitors. They stayed in one of the top rooms in the hotel taking shifts throughout the night.

Ryan was still sleeping on the last shift, as daylight was just over the horizon. When suddenly they both heard a loud horn from a car. Ryan jumped out of the makeshift bed while Taylor stood from the window he was standing near. They both grabbed their hatchets in hand.

"What the" Taylor shouted towards Ryan looking to see he was awake "GO! Find them now, find them now. Get that fucking car" Taylor cursed, as they were both running down the stairs cautiously avoiding the traps they had set. "We're ganna get this vehicle, and kill them with axes"

Running outside in the edge of the Cherno city square they could both see a few straggling zombies on the other side. They didn't even take notice to Taylor and Ryan, as they were crouch running north of the city out of the square where they had heard the vehicles horn coming from.

Taking their time down the street backs against the wall to not gain any attention. Taylor noticed a rifle lying in the street. He stopped and pointed at the rifle, and Ryan nodded in reply. Quickly Taylor moved his way towards the rifle grabbing it and heading back towards the side of the road where Ryan stood remaining absolutely still during the whole ordeal.

"That a Lee Enfield?" Ryan asked taken notice of the rifle.

Taylor looked closely at the rifle, also taking notice of what he just found. "Yeah" Taylor replied checking the rifles condition. "No ammo though" Taylor said with annoyance noticing it wasn't loaded.

"Here" Ryan said handing Taylor a rounds for the rifle. "I found them back at the hotel last night. Thought they might be useful" Ryan smirked

"Well, if we find these guys we can't use it. You know the rule?" Taylor asked reminding Ryan of rules that had been made by groups of survivors.

"Yeah don't shot an Enfield in a city" Ryan replied looking over his Hatchet. "We have the element of surprise; we can still get them with these"

"Yeah, come on they can't be far" Taylor said, motioning for Ryan to follow him down the street.

…

Chris and Jill started heading out at the first sign of daylight. The area around the ruined building was clear. No zombies for what looked like miles. They thought they could hear something coming from inside the town, but it was too far to make out.

"So what's the plan Chris?" Jill asked while they both walked through the quiet streets of an emptied ruined city.

"Find some basic supplies, hopefully a map. Hell maybe will find someone that can give us some information" Chris replied hoping today would fare off better than last night. He was hoping someone would be much friendlier in this town.

They continued to follow the street, passing what looked like some industrial buildings. Looking straight ahead Chris could see what looked like a hospital. However, on the roof he could clearly see someone.

Chris waved towards the man, and the man waved back. Chris noticed the man had some sort of sniper rifle. "You friendly" Chris shouted towards the build, as both he and Jill were Ducking behind husked remains of a car.

"Yeah friendly, come on over" The man shouted back towards Chris.

Chris and Jill both stood, but Chris noticed the man starting to raise his weapon at them. Chris Grabbed Jill and ducked back behind the car, as the man shot his rifle.

"What the hell" Chris shouted still remaining in cover. "I thought you said you were friendly" The man ignored Chris, and he just continued shooting towards them.

They both stood absolutely still, as Chris noticed the man for some reason stopped shooting.

"Hay you hear that" Jill asked; as Chris listened in to hear what Jill was hearing. They could both hear a loud scream coming from the snipers direction.

Chris took a quick peek noticing about five or more infected feasting on the dying man on the roof. Chris figured the man must of attract them with his gunfire. He knew this was the best time to take advantage of the situation.

"Let's get out of here" Chris mentioned towards Jill, They both continued to run past the hospital. Hoping the next encounter would turn up better than this one.

…..

Ryan and Taylor both stopped listening in to the faint sounds of gunfire in the distance.

"It sounded like it came from the east hospital" Taylor whispered towards Ryan

They had both taken cover behind the nearest fence the second they heard the shooting.

"Good thing the horn came from the north than" Ryan replied "we should continue on, if that shooting was from the guys with that car, then maybe their vehicle is unattended"

Taylor just nodded in agreement; he knew Ryan had made a good point. Besides, a car is worth the risk to them now more than ever.

They decided to follow through some fences out of sight from the street. It was probably the best decision they ever made. Looking through a hole in the fence they could see a bus parked. There were two men looking like they were in the middle of trying to repair the bus. If they weren't armed Ryan and Taylor could just run out there and scare them, but they were armed.

"How do you want to do this?" Ryan asked quietly towards Taylor. They were both lying down looking through the bottom hole of the fence.

Taylor looked around his surroundings seeing the opening on the fence next to them.

"I got it; you stay by that corner of the fence. And will lead them through" Taylor picked up an emptied whiskey bottle from his pack.

Ryan wasn't sure what he had in mind, but he trusted his friend. "Okay, but this better be good"

Ryan quickly yet quietly went on the other side of the fence opening, and then signaled he was ready towards Taylor. Taylor Just tossed the bottle in the opening. Taylor could see through the hole that the men did indeed hear the noise of the bottle breaking on impact. They both stopped what they were doing, and proceeded to investigate what they didn't know was Taylor's trap.

While both men walked through the opening, Taylor crawled under the hole. Ryan was behind an old outhouse by the fence, just out of sight of the men. Taylor crouched his way alongside the fence, now by the opening.

"Now" Taylor yelled, as he rushed in the opening, hitting the first man insight with his hatchet. Taylors strike hit the first man straight through the neck. The other man turned, trying to aim at Taylor, but Ryan came in right from behind him. He was doing the same maneuver as Taylor. Both men now laid dead on the ground.

"Nice one" Ryan said catching his breath. He looked over his kill "Sweet a Winchester" Ryan commented; pickup up the dead man's weapon and ammo.

Taylor did the same, as the man also had a Winchester. "I'll take his as well, and keep the Enfield as a backup"

They both finished looting the men and remembered why they were here In the first place. They quickly rushed towards the parked bus. Ryan went inside to see if anything was worth scavenging, while Taylor was checking the status of the bus.

"Hmm, looks like we need a new wheel and some engine parts" Taylor explained looking around to see if those men found the parts, sadly they did not.

Ryan walked out of the bus now. "Found a hunting shotgun inside, nothing much else to us…..Who are you" Ryan now yelled seeing two people standing behind Taylor. Taylor did not see them, as he was to busy checking the status of the bus.

"Hold it there kid" The man said, as they both had pistols pointing at them "We're with the BSAA here to investigate this recent outbreak"

Ryan thought for a second he might be telling the truth, but it was too farfetched. "Right, since when did they decide to take notice after six months" Ryan commented.

"Six months?" The women said in disbelief looking really confused. "This outbreak only started a few days ago"

Ryan and Taylor both laughed at that. "Women this has been going on for over six months, six months and two weeks to be exact" Taylor replied tossing some tools he had onto the ground.

"Imposable, the quarantine only started three days ago" The man replied, still pointing his gun at Ryan.

"Look if you want to be friendly and all you can start by lowering your weapon" Ryan was nervous about what the man claiming to be part of the BSAA would do.

The man looked towards the women, and they just nodded in some sort of an agreement. They now both lowered their weapons now.

"Good" Ryan said, now lowering his Winchester. "I'm Ryan, and this is my friend Taylor"

"Howdy" Taylor said waving towards the side.

"Chris Redfield, this is my Partner Jill Valentine" Chris replied, both groups were now glad that something was going right for once in this day.

"Thee Jill Valentine" Ryan said, looking like he just meet his hero.

"The one and only" Jill laughed in reply

"And I'm Chris Redfield Like I said, if you heard of my partner than you've heard of me" Chris said holding his hand out to shake Ryan, but Ryan ignored Chris walking towards Jill.

Ryan Held out his hand offering to shake Jill's "Ryan, like I said. It's a pleasure to meet the one and only Jill valentine"

Jill took Ryan's hand to shake his. "Is there a last name Mr. Ryan?" Jill asked

"Sorry, that's confidential" Ryan replied smiling

They both broke their hand shake, while Taylor walked next to Chris who was closely watching the exchange. "If it makes you feel any better I don't trust you two on a equal level" Taylor whispered while leaning next to Chris.

Chris looked at Taylor giving him a grin. "Have you kids really been here for over six months?"

"kids?" Taylor angrily replied "Dude I was on leave from the Air force before coming here. I know how to handle myself"

"And what about your friend?" Chris asked, while still keeping a watchful eye on Ryan.

"He's technically older than me, but he grew up in Texas, he knows how to handle a gun" Taylor replied defending his friend from the watchful Chris. "Speaking of guns, you two could use some"

Ryan overheard Taylor saying that, and he just looked towards Taylor. "Give Valentine the Enfield Taylor" Ryan suggested, and Taylor did so willingly. After he handed her his backup rifle, Taylor looked back towards Ryan. "What about this Chris Guy?"

"He can have the hunting shotgun" Ryan replied pointing towards the shotgun just inside the bus. Chris ran and took the shotgun, a little frustrated at the way Ryan was taking his tone out on him.

The whole group was now standing in a circle, right next to the bus. "So where you guys heading anyways?" Ryan asked looking towards their new companions.

"We need to find out more about this outbreak. I don't know if our road is the same, any suggestions?" Chris asked in reply thinking that these two young adults are the best chance for information about this place, and Chris knew he could use some more concert Intel.

"Well, if you're going to want to find info...the best place will be at the north west airfield, and luckily for the two of you, our road is taking us there" Ryan replied smiling.

"First we need to fix this bus" Taylor spoke up in the group, pointing at the bus. "We need a new wheel, and some engine parts. Our best chance to find them is to split up."

"But what's to keep one group from finding the parts, and taking off without the second group" Chris argued.

"How bout we split up the groups. one from each in two separate teams" Jill suggested.

Chris looked mad from the idea of that. "Fine, I'll take flyboy over here. You can stick with your fanboy" Chris replied in an ugly tone.

"Great, our group will look for the engine parts since I know what I need. Ryan you look for a wheel" Taylor instructed, as he began running in one direction before anyone could say anything. Chris quickly ran to catch up with him.

"Guess it's just the two of us" Jill pointed out

"Yeah" Ryan replied looking to see the other pair heading east. "Come on will go in the opposite direction"

…

"So, air force" Chris said breaking the silence. "You do any flying?"

"That's none of your business" Taylor hissed in reply.

The two of them began searching through an old industrial area. They had used nearby fences to sneak past a few groups of zombies.

"You know I was once in the Air force too" Chris mentioned still trying to make some form of small talk.

Taylor stopped looking towards an old truck. "Hay let's check that" Taylor began running towards the truck, not even letting Chris reply. Chris got a little aggravated with this man, but Chris figured he been with this guy Ryan as his partner so long that he wasn't use to working with anyone else.

When Chris came up to the old truck Taylor was already checking for spare parts. "Got just what we needed" Taylor Cheered while closing the hood of the truck. "Let's head back"

They didn't have to look far, and Chris was glad for that, hell he could still see the bus from here.

…..

"So Ryan, Why don't you admire Chris as much as me" Jill asked, as they were looking inside an old warehouse.

"Um I don't know, never truly liked the guy in the news I guess. Besides he didn't go through the whole ordeal In Raccoon city like you" Ryan was thinking back to the news report from those days.

"Anything over there" Jill called out from her side of searching.

"Nothin…..wait yeah I got it" Ryan replied finding the wheel under a flattened out box.

Jill ran over To Ryan helping him carry the car wheel. Walking outside the Warehouse Jill looked over to her left. Seeing what looked like parked vehicles in front of an old fire station.

"Hay" Jill said. "Why didn't we just take one of those?" Before she could walk any further Ryan grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back.

"Never go to the fire station" Ryan said firmly, still holding her back.

"Why?" Jill asked

"An organized group of bandits run that station; they keep a pile of bodies inside. Some figure their either cannibals, or doing it for sheer sport. But as long as you stay away from there, they tend to keep to themselves" Ryan Explained "Come on, let's just get back to the bus, your boyfriends probably already waiting for us" Ryan said laughing.

"He is not my boyfriend, we're just partners" Jill argued, while helping Ryan roll the car wheel down the street.

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that"

…

Both groups meet up about the same time at the bus. Thankfully it took little time and effort to find what they needed. Taylor already began working on the repairs.

"Alright, how long is this going to take?" Chris asked, but the whole group didn't listen, as they were too busy hearing a faint echo coming closer.

"Beans, beans, beans, beans, beans" a faint voice kept repeating In the distance.

"What's that?" Jill asked, but her own voice was answered as everyone could see a bloodied man running down the street, hatchet in hand.

"Beans, beans, beans, beans" The man kept repeating, yelling so loud everyone hoped he would attract any zombies.

"Crap, everyone hold on I got to think of a plan" Ryan said, pacing by Taylor thinking of how to approach the problem.

"We could jus…" Jill tried to talk, but nobody was listening.

"Ryan, our hatchets are back inside the bus. Get them so we can do this qui…." Taylor tried to suggest but everything was put to a halt when Jill fired her Lee Enfield into the man's skull. Dropping him instantly, the man's pack hit the ground, with canned baked beans rolling down the street.

Chris knew the decision was right, but Ryan looked angry as he was face palming. Taylor just threw he wrench on the ground. "You STUPID WOMAN" Taylor shouted angrily approaching Jill, but Chris just pushed him back. "You have no idea what you just did" Taylor continued his cursing.

"I don't see any problem" Chris said, but everyone was quiet hearing loud howls of the undead rushing towards them from different streets.

"Taylor can you finish those repairs in time" Ryan asked, but Taylor just shook his head signaling a big NO. "Crap, we have to take them all out"

"There to fast" Jill shouted, as both she and Chris could see just how fast they were. No way could they take them all out before they reached the bus.

"Follow us" Ryan shouted, as both he and Taylor were running down the street. Jill and Chris ran with them without hesitation.

Continuing there run Chris could see what look like at least thirty infected chasing them. Ryan and Taylor entered an orange building. Coming inside Chris was confused as there was two entrances on both sides, and there are no doors to barricade with.

"What the hell" Chris shouted "Will be overwhelmed in seconds in here"

"Trust us" Taylor replied, as both he and Ryan aimed their weapons on the opposite door.

"yall cover the door we came through, stand back to back In the middle of the house" Ryan shouted looking back towards the two behind them.

Chris and Jill did as they said; they heard the sounds of the infected get closer and closer. But Chris was just puzzled at what he was seeing. The infected had stopped running on the entrance of the house. They were now slowly walking towards them, easy pickings Chris thought. They all opened up on the infected slowly walking inside.

Everyone took slow and careful head shots By the end of the firefight there were piles of bodies in both doorways.

"See what I tell ya" Ryan said looking pleased with himself.

'Why the hells do the just walk indoors?" Chris asked really confused about everything going on.

"Beats me, they just do"

"Forget about that, why was that crazed man yelling beans over and over again, running at us with an axe?" Jill asked remembering the whole ordeal that started this.

'Must be who was left after the bean wars" Taylor laughed replying to Jill.

"What the hell are the bean wars?"

"Long story for another day, now can we finish the repairs on the bus" Ryan said as everyone could tell he was tired and frustrated. Nobody could blame him; they all wanted to get out of cherno.

"Yeah, Should take me a few minutes to finish up" Taylor replied, as they all walked back outside towards the bus they left.

* * *

**The Road through Stary Sobor **

Taylor and Ryan were arguing over which roads to take, as they were driving down the road. The place looked peaceful the Chris and Jill, Mountains and trees, a few villages and farms here and there. If this wasn't the site for an outbreak it might be a place worth visiting. A couple of zombies started chasing them when they went through some place Taylor and Ryan said was called Nadezhdino. Chris could barely pronounce the small village. The zombies gave up when they managed to pick up speed.

"Hay Chris" Jill said while sitting beside him. They were both sitting In the middle of the bus, out of earshot from their new companions.

"Yeah what's up Jill' Chris replied still looking out the window.

"You notice ever one we've encountered so far seem to be American. I mean this is supposed to be a country once part of the Soviet Union. And yet we haven't meet a single person of Russian decent" Jill explained what was on her mind.

"Yeah, it has been bothering me, maybe we should ask them" Chris had thought this too, but he figured it was all just a coincidence.

Before they could talk anymore, the bus came to a sudden stop.

"Hay why we stopping?" Chris yelled to the arguing pair.

Ryan looked back towards Chris. "Taylor wants to go through Stary Sober, please talk some sense into him" Ryan yelled, but Chris didn't understand why he was so mad.

"Dude I'm telling you, we need some better weapons if we plan to go to the airfield, and Stary has an old military camp. There's bound to be a few decent pair of firearms there"

"Yeah, but you know damn well bandits hide out near the town" Ryan argued as he remembered hearing stories of survivor groups being ambushed in the town.

"Dude that was months ago, besides it's quicker than taking the back roads" Taylor now looked back towards their new friends. "What do you guys think?"

Chris looked towards Jill looking for an answer; she just shrugged not carrying what they did. "Whatever gets this job over quicker" Chris replied.

"Stary Sober it is" Taylor cheered starting the bus back up. As he now took a right on the road, heading towards Stary Sober. Ryan looked too worried; he spent his time looking through the windshield, looking for any signs of trouble.

The road was full of old roadblocks, but Taylor just rammed his way through them, until they stopped again.

"What now?" Chris asked walking his way towards the front of the bus.

"Well there's a big tree pulled on to road" Ryan commented, as Chris could now see what he was talking about.

"It's going to take all of us to move it out of the way" Taylors said turning the engine of the bus off.

"Well boys, than let's get to it" Jill startled everyone from behind, before anyone could even reply she was already walking out of the bus.

Everyone quickly followed Jill out of the bus, cautiously approaching the tree log blocking the road. Ryan was really nervous; he had his Winchester at the ready the whole time. He wanted to keep watch when everyone else moved the tree.

"Are you going to give us a hand" Chris said towards Ryan, as he, Taylor, and Jill were struggling to move the tree.

Ryan lowered his weapon on the ground, and proceeded to help his comrades. But he wished he hadn't.

They all heard a man walking behind them, as everyone turned he was standing right in front of their bus.

"Weapons on the ground, Now" The man said, Chris and Taylor just laughed, as they saw the man was unarmed. But Ryan and Jill knew better.

"I'm not going to ask again" The man said, as multiple people popped out of the tall grass on both sides of the road, all heavily armed and wearing what looked like ghillie suits.

"Taylor, plan S" Ryan whispered back towards Taylor, and he just nodded.

Chris didn't know what they had in mind, but he had a pretty good idea when he could see Ryan holding what looked like some type of grenade behind him. They pair smiled, before tossing the grenades on both sides. Chris quickly jumped on Jill covering her for a ready explosion, yet there was none.

The grenades didn't explode, because they were smoke grenades. Ryan threw his to the right, as Red smoke was coming from the armed men, while Taylor's was green and on the left. All the men just laughed at them.

"If that was your plan of escape, you should of just ran" The man by the bus laughed.

"Don't worry we will" Ryan commented now looking at Chris, seeing him on top of Jill.

"Chris, can you get off me" Jill tried to speak, from the weight that was on her. Chris didn't as she asked, apologizing.

"Now weapons dow….." The man tried to speak, but was interrupted by the screaming sounds of some of his men. Looking towards them they were all being overwhelmed by zombies. They all tried to shot, but most of them were caught off guard. The man by the bus ran inside the bus, driving in reverse as some zombies were chasing him.

"Now let's get out of here, quickly" Ryan said signaling the others to run.

Everyone ran through the fields, as they could all hear the screams of the dying bandits. Reaching a nearby tree line they all stopped to catch their breaths. Well everyone but Ryan stopped. He ran behind Taylor, slapping him in the back of his head.

"What did I tell you man, you're lucky you didn't get sniped in the back or something"

"What now?" Jill asked

"Well, we're not far from the airfield" Ran replied looking towards the other pair, while Taylor was checking over what supplies they had on them. "But we won't get there before nightfall, so we should find a place in the airfields outskirts to camp out"

"We still have one camping tent" Taylor said, while looking through his bag. "And we can use are hatchets to cut some wood, But I don't have any matches"

"I do" Chris said taking a box of matches' out of his pocket. Jill just shook her head in disgust. "What?" Chris asked looking confused.

"Please tell me that's not for your smoking habit" Jill asked, but Chris didn't answer "Dam you Chris, you said you quit a long time ago"

"Hay hay, save the domestic violence for later" Ryan said, not wanting to hear the two argue in a time like this.

The group gathered their gear, arming themselves with what little they had left. Chris had left his shotgun in the bus, but still had his M9. The group continued through the forest until they spotted a clearing just ahead.

"Hay you see that" Taylor said pointing to what looked like remains of a downed chopper.

"Yeah I do, but I also see that" Chris replied pointing towards the groups of Zombies walking around the Chopper.

The group was about to move around, but Ryan took out a pair of binoculars looking towards the chopper. "Wait" Ryan said tugging Chris back. "There are some weapons on that Chopper, we aren't going to get far with what we have. We need to try and grab them"

Taylor took the binoculars from Ryan looking to confirm what he was saying. "I can crawl slowly over there, and you can watch over me"

"But how are we going to communicate the danger around you?" Ryan asked, he knew the risk was worth it. But it was useless for him to watch with no way of communicating.

"Take these" Jill said handing both Ryan and Taylor a pair of radio headsets. "They were meant for Chris and I if we had to split up, figured they might come in handy"

"Anything else the Women is keeping from us" Taylor commented in his usual ugly tone.

"Shut it Taylor" Ryan replied smacking him on the back of his head again.

"Ouch stop that" Taylor Cried rubbing the back of his head.

"Get going Taylor, I'll watch over you"

Taylor began Crawling towards the down chopper, while Ryan was watching over him.

"Okay Taylor, you get three to your far right and two to the left. Keeping going straight and you should be fine" Ryan informed Taylor over their short wave radios, still watching over him with the binoculars.

"Did you guys do that" Taylor nearly yelled making everyone confused.

"Do what?"

"Someone is shooting near me; I think it's a silenced weapon."

Ryan looked around and confirmed what Taylor was seeing. Someone was indeed taking pot shots at him, but it looked like he was trying to hit the zombies, and probably didn't even know Taylor was there.

"I got this Ryan, I see where he is" Chris whispered looking towards another tree line to the right. "I'll go in from behind, you all just stay still"

Chris began crouching his way around the tree line trying to flank the shooter from the rear. Entering the area he saw the sniper Chris began crawling his way towards him, listening for anymore shoots. Then the shooter began shooting in the distance again. He was close, and Chris could make him out now. Chris continued to crawl until he was right behind the man. Chris stood, pointing his M9 directly behind his head. Chris wanted to warn the man, but he had enough with all these bandits. So Chris instead shoot him in cold blood. The man was dead now, blood splattered everywhere. Chris turned his head towards Ryan and Jill's position.

"I got him" Chris yelled, signaling Jill to come towards him.

When Chris looked back down the man or what was supposed to be the corpse of the man was gone. Nobody, not even a trace of blood. He had only turned his head for a second, and there was no way that man could still be alive.

"Where is he?" Jill asked, as she was now standing right next to Chris.

"He…he was right here…the body, It's gone" Chris explained looking really confused. It was like the man just didn't belong in this world anymore.

"Chris, were all tired, mayb…"

"No, he was right here" Chris argued, a little annoyed that his own partner didn't believe him.

"Come on, it looks like Taylor got the weapons, and is back with Ryan now"

Chris wanted to find answers, but this wasn't the best time. So he just followed Jill back towards the others. Arriving back to there original spot he could see Taylor holding what looked like a pair of M16's.

"You get him?" Taylor asked seeing Chris didn't look like himself.

"I…I guess, I mean…"

"Yes he did, the guy didn't have anything on him though" Jill said interrupting Chris and lying to the others.

He was happy now, well still unhappy that Jill just thought Chris was losing it. But He was at least happy she didn't tell the others what just happened.

"Great, take this" Taylor said throwing Chris the other M16, Chris caught it directly out of the air.

"What now?" Jill asked the others.

"Well, I think we can camp at that forest just over there" Ryan said pointing to the forest in the distance. "But first I'm starving so we should find an animal to hunt or something"

"Aren't the animals infected to?" Chris asked knowing that these two guys would know. He was beginning to trust them more and more.

"Nope, no zombiefied animals…hay there's one" Ryan said pointing towards a cow.

Taylor took out his M16 shooting him clearly in the head, the cow went down instantly.

"What the hell" Jill cursed. "Why did you shoot it?"

"Well I'm not going to axe it to death, shooting it is more humane. Ryan lets go cut it up" Taylor said pulling out a hunting knife.

"Okay, you two head to that forest and set up the tent and campfire, will be back with meat" Ryan instructed the other two, as he and Taylor ran towards the cow, While Jill and Chris began running towards the forest ahead.

…..

About half an hour had passed and the group met back up in the forest. Chris already had the fire going, while Jill just finished setting up their tent. Ryan and Taylor began cooking the meat they gutted from the cow. Eating their meals they had all gathered around the camp fire.

"So Ryan" Chris said breaking the silence. "Why are you two here? I mean this isn't exactly an English speaking country, and everyone here seems to be American"

"Well" Ryan replied taking some last bites of his meal. "We came together with many other people. We all got invited to some free vacation invite from someone named Rocket"

"Yeah" Taylor now continued the story. "A couple thousand people showed up in the other major city elektro. A party went on for the night, but the next morning the boats were gone, as well as the staff."

"A few thousand Americans stranded in a random country" Ryan finished remembering there first nights here.

"What happened next" Jill asked curious about the origins of these events.

"Few days went by; some people left the city while others stayed. About the fifth day came along when the zombies showed up." Ryan continued thinking of the first days of the horror, remembering people dying all around them. "Taylor and I ran north"

"that'…..I'm sorry for what you've been through" Jill said showing remorse.

"You two should get some sleep, Taylor and I will take turns keeping watch" Ryan said looking back towards the tent.

Jill thanked him, as she went inside the tent. Chris just came over to Ryan. "You don't intend us to sleep together do you?" Chris asked looking really angry. "Why don't I help keep watch with you guys"

"No man, you've been partners for what over ten years and yall can't handle a night in the same tent" Ryan argued tired of Chris's complaining.

"No its jus….."

"Get in there before I just decide to just shot you" Ryan argued and Taylor just laughed. Chris gave up and went in the tent, closing it as he entered.

"So alone at last, I'll take the first watch" Ryan said trying to stand up from the fire, but Taylor just pushed him back town on the log he was sitting on.

"Screw you Ryan" Taylor said wanting to take the first watch.

"But I already screwed your mother" Ryan joked.

"That was uncalled for sir"

"Sorry, I'll make sure to call ahead next time" Ryan teased, but Taylor just pointed his rifle at Ryan tired of his teasing. "Alright alright, you can take first watch" Ryan said giving up, and Taylor just smiled pleased with himself.

* * *

**Why everyone goes to the North West Airfield**

The group broke up camp at the first sight of daylight. They gathered their supplied, as they just finished walking through the forest. They were now just on the outskirts of the Airfield. They had to crawl under the main wall, as they weren't crazy about taking the main entrance

They were all lying down, using their one pair of binoculars to observe the airfield.

"You see that?" Chris said looking through the pair now. "There's a group of guys desecrating someone's body" Chris said as he saw a group of three men looking like they were, tea bagging someone.

Ryan quickly grabbed the binoculars from Chris, looking to see what he saw. "What are you talking about, their just burying their fallen comrade"

"Give me that" Chris said forcing the pair back to him. Looking through the binoculars he was right. The three men were burying the body. It was like what he saw a few seconds ago never happened.

"Chris" Jill spoke placing her hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're feeling alright"

"I'm Fine" Chris hissed forcing her hand off her. He knew something was wrong, ever since yesterday when that guys body disappeared things have become weirder, not making since in reality.

"Let's just get down there" Taylor suggested trying to get up, but Ryan forced him back down after they all heard what sounded like a helicopter.

They all looked and saw a huey hovering over the airfield, looking to see the three men that were burying their comrade run. The chopper chased the men down, and as it got right over them the gunner in the chopper shot them all dead. After the chopper hovered around some more, it headed north east away from the airfield.

"Who the hell has a chopper?" Chris asked

"Yeah I thought the airspace was quarantine" Jill said, remembering the quarantine around the country.

"Just the airspace outside the country I guess. We always figured there was an organized group of survivors running crap like that" Ryan explained. It made perfect since this was what was left from a military base. It was likely that survivors would be using what military equipment that had been left behind.

'Now's our chance" Chris said, as they all headed towards the airfield. Chris turned his head left seeing a different type of infected. "What the hell is that" Chris nearly shouted stopping everyone in their tracks "Does this zombie run faster, mutate into other things" Chris began thinking out loud, remembering his times fighting BOW's and how there were multiple types of them. Ryan and Taylor just started laughing at Chris. "What?" Chris asked dementedly.

"It's just a hopper dude" Taylor said, still keeping his laughter.

"What the hell is a hopper?" Jill asked between their two laughing companions.

Ryan looked over to Jill. "It just hopes around trying to look like a monkey or something. If anything their slower than other zombies, so don't worry about them" Ryan explained.

"As funny as this is, can we continue now? Or does Chris want to know about crawlers to" Taylor asked after stopping his laughter. He was just in a hurry to get down there, hell they all were.

"Fine let's go" Chris grumbled giving up, although he was a little curious about crawlers.

The group made it to the edge of the airfield near the closet hanger. Chris noticed all the zombies nearby were in military clothing. They must be what's left of the bases personal, all zombies he thought. They tried to follow the hangers making their way towards the control tower, but it was useless, one of the zombies saw them, and about twenty of them began rushing towards them.

"Come on" Chris shouted towards the group, now all seeing the rushing zombies. "Into the hanger"

Chris tried to run inside, but Ryan and Taylor forced him back. "No they still run in there for some reason, we just need to make a mad dash towards the control tower" Ryan explained.

Chris didn't argue, both he and Jill ran with the other two towards the control tower, luckily the zombies were running at about the same pace as them, and therefore couldn't gain any ground on them.

Quickly they ran inside the control tower, jumping over the rubble in front of the door. When they were all inside Ryan and Taylor shut the door, pulling nearby chairs in front of it to barricade the door.

"That was a close one" Jill commented giving a slight laugh.

"Yeah" Ryan replied looking back at her.

"What now?" Chris asked, as they were all trapped inside.

"First I'm going up top to see if there's anything worth looting" Taylor said rushing his way up the stairs. The others soon followed him.

Coming up the second set of stairs into the control tower room, they all saw as Taylor was in awe. He was holding what Chris thought looked like an m249 machine gun.

"Oh my god YES, here one of you guys can take my M16' Taylor said handing the rifle towards Ryan, as he placed his Winchester on the ground.

"Chris, take a look at this" Jill called out, looking through some papers on the tables.

Chris rushed over towards her, seeing that she was looking at a map. A place was circled in bright red, a place called Devils Castle. It had comments written next to it saying 'base of observation' Chris couldn't tell what that meant, but it sounded like it might have the answers they needed. Chris turned towards their friends. "Where's devils castle?" Chris asked.

Ryan and Taylor looked at each other, before Ryan answered. "Its north east from here, not far"

"Isn't that where that chopper headed to?" Taylor asked, remembering what they all saw as the chopper headed that way.

"Chris we need to check it out" Jill nearly begged, they were all getting tired of this place. And if this Devils Castle had the answers, than they could leave after words.

"Look, I know you two probably wanted to part ways after we got here but." Chris paused, thinking of the right words to say next, he couldn't admit it, but he needed their help. "If we find the answers of the outbreak there, than we can ALL go home after" Chris said promising the Two a way out.

"I'm in" Ryan said without thinking.

Taylor looked in his head for what to say, Ryan was afraid that he was beginning to like it here. That he was going to go crazy if he stayed any longer. "Me too" Taylor said bringing Ryan a sigh of relief.

"So how we going to get out of here than?' Jill asked.

Ryan went outside on the balcony of the control tower, taking a quick look around he came back in. "There's a ladder going down here, we use what smoke grenades we have left to distract the zombies, than we make are way to the east fence as quickly as possible" Ryan explained, it was a good plan Chris thought, probably the best chance they had to get out of here.

The group gathered what was lootable in the control tower before getting read. Chris walked over to Ryan before they were about to start. "You know when we get back, the two of you would really make a great contribution to the BSAA" Chris offered and saw that Ryan didn't know how to reply. "I don't need an answer now, just think about it" Ryan nodded in reply.

The group was ready; Ryan and Taylor tossed what was left of their smoke grenades In the middle of the airfield. Seeing all the zombies running towards it, they all slid down the ladder. When everyone was down they made a mad dash towards the east fencing, passing the Fire station on the base next to them. They made it to the fence successfully, and thankfully there was a huge hole on the concert wall. The Castle was not far ahead, just passed the open fields dead ahead, than up the next hill.

* * *

**Answers at Devils Castle **

The group ran like mad through the open field They didn't want to get spotted by whatever group was holding out in the Castle. They couldn't see the castle because of all the trees, but they knew it was in there. They could see a town to the right of them, Ryan said it was called Grishino, and wasn't even worth checking out. He didn't argue, all he wanted was answers.

They finally made their way into the forest, as they began hiking their way towards the castle; they saw what looked like a truck in the middle of the woods.

"Who the hell would park In the middle of the woods like this" Jill commented, while Taylor was doing something to the trucks tires.

'What are you doing?" Chris asked, curious to know what Taylor was up to.

"I'm letting the air out of all the tiers" Taylor replied laughing.

"Why?" Ryan asked standing behind Taylor.

"To make whoever's truck this is pissed when they come back" Taylor replied, his voice hard to understand with all the laughing he was doing.

While Taylor was laughing Ryan just shook his head in disgust. Taylor was losing it, he was turning into one of those bandits every day. He knew they had to finish this and get out of here as quickly as possible.

When he was done, the group continued through the forest and up the hill. The made it to an opening and beyond that opening was what they were looking for, Devils Castle.

"Look" Jill said pointing towards the top of one o the towers.

The group all looked, seeing the chopper parked on the top of the castles tower. They all scanned the area, finding it weird that the place was unguarded. Maybe they didn't expect someone to dare come anywhere close to the place Chris thought to himself.

"Taylor, can you fly that" Chris asked, and he just nodded In reply. "Good I want you to go up there and get the chopper running, while the rest of us head inside, we need a quick escape"

"I thought you said the airspace was quarantined?" Ryan asked, remembering what he was talking about at the airfield.

"We have the proper codes to get past the quarantine" Jill replied quickly, while Chris didn't want to say anything.

"So I should probably do my best to keep you two alive"

"Yeah you should, now can we get going" Chris said in frustration.

The three of them made their way inside the castle, while Taylor was heading to the top of the Castles tower. Heading inside the castle, the group could see what looked like a basement opening. They quietly headed inside. Once inside they were on a catwalk, overlooking what looked like a huge observation room. Monitors of cameras where all over the wall, and the table below was full of papers. There was a group of about four people talking at the table, while someone remained sitting in front of all the monitors.

One of the men at the table lifted his head up, seeing the Three of them he pulled his side arm, but Chris quickly took the man out. The other three men rushed towards cover. All of them holding what looked like M4 Rifles.

Chris and Ryan jumped over the catwalk onto the ground below, firing their M16's. Jill stayed on the top covering the two with her Enfield rifle. She had kept ducking in the door way behind her when the men tried opening fire towards her direction.

When one of the three remaining men was too distracted shooting at Jill, Ryan took the advantaged and got a clear shot through his head, before ducking back behind the pillar. The other two remaining men now tried shooting at Ryan, But Chris Got another one that was to focused at Ryan.

With one armed man left, he began firing on both Ryan and Chris's direction. Pinning them both down. He was too focused on them and scared, that he completely made the same mistakes as his buddies, and forget all about Jill, Who clearly took him out without hesitation.

"Clear" Jill shouted.

'Yeah all clear down here" Chris shouted back up towards her.

Jill quickly walked down the catwalk stairs, entering the observation Room. While the man at the monitors just started clapping, slowly turning his chair around.

"Very Good, I would expect nothing less From the BSAA" The man said loudly, as he rose from his chair.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris yelled, while everyone pointed their weapons directly at him.

"Calm down Mr. Redfield, I am simply a man wishing to better mankind" The man calmly said, slowly walking his way towards the three.

"You're no better than Umbrella; do you think you're the next Wesker or something?" Chris asked demanding what he was up too, not really sure what answer to expect.

The man started his laugh again. "I'm not trying to better human evolution, or make some crazy BOW for the military" The man explained, stopping his slow pace towards the Three. "I'm trying to better humanity through the means of survival" The man said now turning towards the monitors. "Look" He pointed towards all the monitors. "With information such as this, we have a much better understanding of what humanity would do for survival"

'You're insane" Jill yelled.

"Maybe" the man said turning back towards the group.

"We all died here, for your stupid information" Ryan yelled, now getting in on the so called conversation.

"Ah yes, Ryan isn't it" The man said, while pressing some buttons on the computer. "Your information has been quiet useful in my research"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Chris yelled again, this time losing his temper.

"You may call me Rocket" The man said looking pleased with his own name.

"Wait Rocket, the one that sent those invitations" Ryan asked thinking back towards how this all started.

"The very same"

"So what happened to all the people in this country" Jill asked, she was the calmer in the three.

"Look through all the monitors, there all around you. You've been spending the better part of the last few days killing them all"

This man turned the entire country into zombies, he was sick Chris thought. Looking through the security monitors of the castles he could see hordes of zombies converging in.

"Ah, looks like the end game is about to begin" Rocket said in excitement. He then turned to Chris. "Well I'm not sorry, but I can't let you go" Rocket said as he quickly pulled out a side arm shooting Chris In the leg, the other two shot so much lead into the bastard, his blood was probably now full of it. That man had truly lost it through his research, there was no way he could have taken them all on, but he did it anyways.

"CHRIS" Jill yelled as she kneeled down to a bloodied Chris.

"Jill, get the hell out of here" Chris barked.

"Not without you Chris" She begged, pulling out some medical equipment. "Here I can give you some morphine"

"That's not going to make me walk again Jill, Look" Chris yelled pointing towards the monitors. "If you try to help me out, you guys won't make it to the chopper" Chris explained, Jill started tearing up, she knew he was right but didn't want to hear any of it. Chris now looked towards Ryan "Get her out of here, take care of her" He said, as Ryan now kneeled down to Chris. "Promise Me" Chris Said quietly.

"I promise" Ryan said holding his hand tight.

Chris nodded in thanks, and Jill began hugging Chris, not wanting to let him go.

"GO" Chris Yelled, And Ryan began pulling her from his arms.

"CHRIS" She yelled not wanting too, but Ryan was able to pull her off, dragging her out of the observation Room.

Chris looked though the monitor showing the tower, as he saw Ryan Pulling Jill inside the chopper. Taylor Already had it running. And as soon as they were in he took off. Chris heard the sounds of the undead. Looking over to the catwalk he saw them coming inside. Chris took out his M9, remembering the good memories of his Life he held the weapon to his head, Before pulling the trigger.

There was no pain, no regret. Just Darkness, yet it wasn't the darkness that should have been. Slowly Chris could make out what looked like a red hand in the Darkness, with a message in white appareling.

YOU ARE DEAD

* * *

**Back Into Reality**

"Chris" A voice over what sounded like it came from a headset spoke. "CHRIS" the voice got louder waking Chris from his sleep.

"I'm here, I'm here" Chris said in his sleepless tone looking at his computer monitor.

"Then where are you" The voice asked over the headset Chris was wearing.

"It says I'm still loading in the black screen, Hell I took a nap and I'm still not in the game, Can we just change serves?" Chris asked towards his clan buddies.

"Hell no man, I just got this dirt Bike running" a different voice spoke.

'Taylor, every time you get a vehicle you just lose it anyways" Chris argued

"Well I got an AK at cherno, and I found someone's Bicycle just sitting here So I took it" The first voice said.

"Ryan you're just going to die like always anyways" Chris again argued not hearing someone walk behind him.

"Chris" the voice of Jill called out, as he turned to meet his wife. "Can you please come to bed now?" She begged looking very tired.

"Soon Jill, Just going to play for a little bet longer" Chris promised.

"Why do you find these zombies games so enjoyable, didn't you have enough of the killing In the past years"

"I QUIT THE BSAA JILL what more do you want from me" Chris said, not knowing he had raised his voice, as cries of a baby came from a nearby room.

"Great Chris, you woke your son" Jill said walking back to the nursery.

Chris was about to get up and follow her, but he saw that he finally got into the game. Chris slipped his headphones back on.

"Trouble in the home front" Ryan called out teasing him.

"Shut it, I'm in the game" Chris said walking his character around in DayZ. "Where we going to meet up"

"Well if there are no bandits around I say we head to the north east airstrip" Taylor replied

A few minutes of walking and chatting went on, as everyone suddenly spawned high up in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL" Ryan yelled, as about forty or so players began falling from the sky.

"Fucking Hackers" Taylor cursed, while everyone began trying to shot each other in the sky.

"You got to be kidding me" Chris now spoke.

Everyone soon hit the ground, all dying with the black screen YOU ARE DEAD screen showing. Chris just tossed his Wireless Keyboard in the air without thinking. Cries from the nursery began again.

"CHRIS" Jill yelled from the room.

"shit" Chris cursed to himself. "Coming" Chris called out walking towards the nursery.

"So he's in for it" Taylor said over the mic.

"He'll be back, he always does" Ryan spoke. "So what now?"

* * *

**All events played out in this story have in some way happened in the game DayZ. Of course with some alterations. The mod is truly amazing in my opinion, and with it soon becoming a standalone game later this year it will get even more popular. I truly had fun doing this.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**An edited version of this story has replaced the old one. Its pretty much the same, no real changes. Its just a better proof read version.**

-The reason for this author update is for all my followers. I'm sort of taking a writers break while I finish this semester of classes. All my workload this close to finals makes me not want to really write in my free time. Also I want to do a sequel like story to this. Where Chris is dreaming they are in another zombie type game world similar to this story. I have a few ideas on which game I should use next, but if anyone has any suggestions just let me know. It probably wont be as long as this one though will see.


End file.
